unofficial_zenithfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Guilds
White Rabbit 白い兔 Spreading far, wide, and making Zenith a better place. We are White Rabbit - a guild based on guiding others and supporting with open arms, minds, and hearts. In Zenith, we will be the trend setters, the go getters, and the aspiration of the community. White, symbolically, represents purity, light, and life. Rabbits are quick, agile, flexible, and numerous. So we will be. The White Rabbit led Alice into a world of mystery and intrigue. As a guild, we will seek out all Zenith has to offer, and build our foundation on guiding and helping the community in this new world. Goon Squad I am loving the look and feel of zenith so far and i plan to play and complete as much as i can. The guild isnt focused on any one thing. We do pve, pvp, crafting, end game raids/dungeons. Maybe even a bit of roleplay if your into that. Whether your a casual or more hardcore fan, i welcome you to the squad. We are gentlemen of the finest tastes of memes and nsf (mature individuals), and we help each other when needed. If your looking for a more chill group of people that just want to play games, share memes, and have fun then join us. Squirrel's Finest A guild focused on the recruitment of players willing to practice the art of trade! In Squirrel's Finest we search to help improve the in game economy while making a little (a lot) of cash ourselves. If possible I love the idea of making quests for other players to go on. Join us! Decoy Generally 18+ No rules for language except for blatant attacks and racism. All moderation is based on intent. We play all types of games. At the same time, we all have jobs or school, so we accommodate for that. Burning Catarina A guild that simply aims to unite players regardless of class or race, under a single unified name. Arcanics Network We plan to be semi-casual/hardcore. Pretty much to sum that up we want to be a social guild but step up to the most difficult challenges. We may not strive for #1 under the sweat department but we do plan on getting things done. Here at ArcNet we believe that social interaction and communication is top priority in assuring a stable gameplay environment. As not just players but some of us playing the role as developers and community leaders we hope that we have what it takes to assist you in your journey here within the world of Zenith. Guardians of Zenith We are Guardians of Zenith, a social guild made because of our love for Zenith! There are many different professions, people, and allies(more to come). You can list jobs based on role or skill and you can help fight for us in battle! Thank you for wanting to join our guild! Also, we are creating a logo if anyone can help! The Seven Artisans We are a guild focused on the Artisan and economic aspect of Zenith. We are the Blacksmiths, Armorers, carpenters, and tailors of the world. Our goal is to make the highest quality gear possible and be the best crafters in the game. If we can make people say "wow" if they see our logo on someone's weapons, armor, etc. We have done our job. It is required you have a vr hmd as you will be able to craft and run a shop easier along with better interactions with customers. If you would like to join us or are a future customer feel free to join the discord. The Nordic Baltic The Nordic Baltic has the strongest warriors who came from the North to settle in after a catastrophic plauge started to roame the North. As we are trying to settle ourselves in our new unexplored world we find it not to be as peacful as we thought it might be and our escape from the plauge turns to be invain. We fight for glory and loot as we require the best gear to prove our strenght. We don't like to fight people, but shall defend ourselves agains anyone who dare to attack us. We need your help to expand and set a mark in history as one of the greatest guild of all time, and history will forever remember our names. Knights of the Blood Oath We focus on teamwork and cooperation, our guild is Zeniths Knights of the Blood Oath, and our goal is to make an alliance with other guilds for trade, PvP and PVE benefits We promote all our allies ambassadors from other guilds if they wish. We grow as the game progress and our members grow in skill and knowledge through our allies and our guild. We invite players with all skill to join, as our subdivisions will allow you to join a division with other players with your interests. We will walk among Zenith in Red and White, as KoB Axis Guild The Axis Guild values the very top of the leader boards! We value teamwork whilst also letting you enjoy your own journey! If you want Freedom from having to work for the guild but also get assistance and still be able to join in raids, this is the guild for you! The leader is starting in Pre-Alpha so expect to start off with alot of assistance from experienced members! We value the solo player and plan on giving everyone access to am arsenal of high level equipment and they can continue their own journey! Quality = over time Quantity All ages accepted but dont expect so much family-friendliness, language is unmonitored as far as cussing and slang goes. Join us today! We would love to meet you! Greater Chinatown Q: What is "Greater Chinatown"? A: "Greater Chinatown" is a conglomerate of Asians, people that RP as Asians, weebs or those that wish to associate themselves with these groups in-game in Zenith, Elysium, Pavlov, No Man's Sky VR and a number of upcoming VR titles. Our group was initially created with Elysium VR in mind, but due to the game still not having a release date after three years of development, we are expanding to other games. Q: What is required to join? A: A will to fight for the honour of Greater Chinatown, Steam linked to Discord and a drive to improve your skills in-game. If you meet all of these frequently, you will be rewarded with higher ranking, running your own platoon, and taking recruits under your wing. Archivists of the Eternal Library (Archivists) The Archivists are the most ancient chroniclers of lore and information about the world and everything in it (in the Wiki, for now). * Anyone who is dedicated to the improvement of the documentation, or just want to hang out, can be an Apprentice Archivist. * We value Integrity, Dedication, and Wisdom. Integrity in how you behave and what you say, Dedication to the archival efforts, Wisdom when reacting to others and in how we act in the world. * Join us on the Discord server, and invite your friends! * All Guild Emissaries from other guilds are welcome to join as such to negotiate agreements and alliances. * Visitors welcome! Sunlight Warriors We are the Sunlight Warriors! This is a guild dedicated teamwork, cooperation, and helping others wherever help is needed, but this is not just a low level casual guild. If you’re a hard core gamer looking for a tough squad to run end game content with, we’re the fellas you’re looking for! The Order of Gnomes Gnoomes now, we're a guild dedicated to Gnomes.. and such Royalty Street Become Royalty, feel exclusive & join our lifestyle based guild, as we build our name through the streets of Zenith and embrace your new home away from home as we grow our team around a bunch of unique players w/ all sorts of skills sets and ability’s. Join us to find out more!